


Two Badasses

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Half-blood Demon!Derek, M/M, death!stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek和Stiles一起过了六百年。Derek没有被灭门，Peter不是坏叔叔。Kate没能伤害任何人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Badasses

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20130720

一

青少年全身裹在黑色长袍里，他伸手敲门，白净而瘦削的手腕因这个动作而露出一大截，“有人吗？”他说，带着小心翼翼和兴奋。

无人应答，他大胆了些，再次将门上的圆环撞得直响，声音拖的老长，“哈——啰？”

还是没有人应声。他从台阶上倒着跳下去，用手肘捅了捅同伴结实的腹肌，“没有人，狗狗。”

“别叫我狗狗。”一只手扣住青少年的手腕，漆黑发亮的尖利指甲在恼人同伴手臂上压出几道伤口，肉类下锅的嗞嗞声和黑烟一起嘈杂着从伤口冒出来，男人不满地松手，那块焦黑的皮肤迅速复原。男人的脸庞隐在兜帽下，手臂布满钻石一样闪亮坚硬的鳞甲状物质，在将手收回袍子里的摩擦中悉索作响。

“友好点！你们那边的老家伙们没教过你要怎么对待一个死神吗？我可不像地狱生物一样……”

“你又不会死。”男人不耐烦地打断他，身后突然“啪”地一声，地面微微震动，兜帽下也喷出灼热的气息，被斗篷覆盖的背脊不明显地往外鼓。

“安静，大家伙，这又不是地狱，别把你的钢鞭尾巴露出来。哦天，翅膀也别——别！”青少年惊恐地按住男人的肩胛骨，换来一声不满的喉音，手下诡异而有力的起伏感让他心惊胆颤，“快收起来，你会毁了这块地方！”

“别碰我翅膀。”男人说，反手把青少年提起来，丢到木门前，“快点。”

但他倒确实安静多了，兜帽没有被角顶起来，翅膀也好好地藏在体内。然而死神确定看到有条尾巴挥了一下。天哪那肯定是条尾巴，漆黑发亮，尖端还有个钩子。那就是尾巴。

“我要申请换搭档。”青少年赌咒发誓，修长的五指按在门板上，缓缓用力，融入门板内，“有人吗——算了，就当作有人吧。我要进来了。”

他抬脚，轻松地从“阻挡邪魔”的嵌银丝胡桃木门板中跨进门内，仔细观察教堂正中的十字架。做工精良，教堂里充斥着以它为中心散发出的信仰之力。那股天堂的甜香在空气中浓得跟蜿蜒割裂第八层深渊的岩浆河似的。他虔诚地做了个地狱通用轻蔑手势，满是怀念地对着十字架打招呼，“嗨，老家伙。”

同伙还在外头，他转身想要开门，把十成十正在用尾巴拍打地面的地狱生物放进来，黑色长袍在地面上拖出细微的沙沙声。地狱生物无法凭借自身力量进入“真正”的教堂，他的新搭档有些特殊，但也免不了受属性限制。

然后一大桶圣水泼在他头上，柔软的棕发与长袍一起被淋得透湿。他惊叫一声，抬头望去，瑟瑟发抖的苍老牧师把盛放圣水的橡木桶用力砸下来，高高举起十字架，“主啊——”他的声音扭曲难听，充满恐惧。

 

牧师早在第一声敲门声响起时就已躲在二楼，他全无犹豫地将来人视为恶魔；还能是什么呢？那漆黑长袍下只有惨白的骨头。

圣水砸在恶魔头上散开，那具裹在长袍里的骷髅抬起头，湿淋淋的袍子在一瞬间恢复原状，行动缓慢却优雅，每一个动作都带着阴冷的寒意，空洞的眼窝里什么也没有。没有灵魂之火，没有磷光，没有——

长袍连带着白骨一起化成浓稠的黑雾，闲适地游上二楼。它的眼窝从黑雾中凝结，正对着牧师浑浊的眼睛，白森森的手骨轻巧地搭在浸泡过圣水的十字架上。

而这时橡木桶方才落地。

“安——息——”无数重声音从房间里的每一个角落叠加，共同刺入老牧师的心灵。

这合该赴死的牧师瞪大眼。

它是世上的一切：婴儿出生时的第一声啼哭，老人死亡时的最后一声叹息；坠入爱河时的甜蜜絮语，痛失挚爱时的悲恸号泣。它象征着由生到死的轮回，从世间一切生灵的灵魂中迸发，肃穆而威严，不容拒绝，即使站在世俗权力顶端的人也要在它面前低下高贵的头颅。

它是死亡。

他合该赴死。

他在骷髅冰冷坚硬却温柔的怀抱中瘫软，枯木般的手指紧紧握住十字架。他心中疑惑：为何上帝的荣光也无法驱除恶魔？为何上帝不护佑他的子民？

青少年搂着牧师，无色的灵魂从死人身上飘起。十字架身后的彩色玻璃突然爆裂，纷纷炸开，一片浅蓝色的玻璃碎片刺入死神脚边，将长袍钉在地上。更多碎片为地面铺上一层斑斓，因从空荡荡的窗框中透入的阳光而闪耀着迷人的光泽，如同海盗藏宝之地，遍布黄金与珠宝。高大的混血恶魔在十字架之上扇动翅膀，油光水滑的乌黑羽毛四处飞舞。他的双眼暗红如熔岩，声音低沉而可怖，“Stiles，把他给我。”

“……看上去好多了。”Stiles拎起十字架的珍珠串链，老牧师眼中的光芒随着十字架上最后一缕流苏离开身体而消失。他看着琉璃般的阳光占据教堂，双手交握着十字架，柔软的嘴唇印在上头，虔诚地低头，“阿门。”

 

二

“所以又是你。”Stiles瞪着穿着考究却并不华贵的男人，“我记得我上次跟地狱那帮老头子申请的搭档是Isaac，不是Derek。他们都老糊涂啦？”

“闭嘴。”Derek说，没有露出充满压迫感的恶魔手臂，没有角，没有獠牙，没有尾巴，没有翅膀，像个纯粹的人类；除了从他每一寸血肉中散发出的硫磺与血腥交织的深渊气息。没有几个人能闻到，但Stiles？一个独立于天堂与地狱之间，除了跟死人就是跟他们打交道的死神？那味道浓得能用手摸到了。

“哇哦哦，要我闭嘴？需要我提醒一下上次你的那些丰功伟绩？那我可得列个表，我想想，一，在未经允许的情况下闯进教堂；二，在人间释放力量，惹来一大堆天使；三，又在之后差点捏爆每一个应死之人的脑袋？Derek，说真的，你怎么会想到接这趟差事，至少我是一点不觉得——”

“闭嘴！”Derek哼哼。又来了，那股硫磺味。Stiles能看到Derek呼出来的龙息。

“求你了，Derek。这回听我的。我又不会独吞它们，能别这么警戒吗？上次就是因为你的过分敏感我们才被批评了那么久！”Stiles痛苦地捂住脸。

Derek不甘愿地喷气，暗红色的。硫磺味，再一次。

“我就当你同意了。”Stile说，扯了扯过于紧的花俏领子，老旧的羊皮卷轴浮现在手心，他把中指按进绑着卷轴的红绳里，直到感觉到自己的骨头被卡住，才轻轻一勾。红绳应声而断，用地狱通用文字和死神通用文字书写了两遍的花体字母晃晃悠悠地从卷轴上飘起来，Stiles抓过一行字，“让我看看……，——三百二十个。天啊，大工程。到底是谁让瘟疫骑士出来的？他从来没个轻重！”这是个问句，可他无意得到回应，只是拍了拍脸颊，“走吧，大个子。这回可得忙了。

他们不出故障地合作了三天，Stiles每天都为之深深感谢地狱君主的慷慨庇佑。要知道这是Derek，那个上次还每时每刻都用红眼睛盯着他的家伙。

第四天早上，他们再次停在教堂门口时，Derek拉住了他：“等等。”

“什么事？——嗨，没门，伙计。我们说好要遵纪守法。你不能因为一次失败就把所有教堂都恨上！”Stiles警惕地看着Derek，暗自发誓如果Derek再一次把一切都弄糟他就申请与Isaac成为固定搭档。

“我不是在说这个。”Derek下意识地想甩尾巴，又发觉衣服的存在，怏怏不乐地吐了一口龙息。他开始怀念一百年前的时光了：人人都有斗篷，把尾巴露出来也无妨。“上次在教堂里你被圣水泼遍了。为什么你没有融化？”

事实上，还有胡桃木。上次Stiles在他来得及反应前进去了，Derek试图打碎门板，但拳头却被门板腐蚀。他绕着教堂飞了一圈才找到进去的办法，还得谨慎地避开圣水和满身圣水的Stiles。

“——天哪。”Stiles震惊地望着Derek，“你什么都不知道。你真的什么都不知道。我该——我该怎么说？首先，都过了一百年了，那是一百年前的事！而你现在才来问我？第二，你对死神的认识——不，收起爪子。我们在教堂前面！你味道太大了！”Stiles压低声音，用力按住Derek的手臂，“我告诉你，我都告诉你。死神不是地狱生物，我们代表人间！天堂那套把戏只对你们有用。”

他急促地说完，Derek默默收起爪子。这让他松了口气，尽管死神没有呼吸。

“——进来吧，小伙子们。”身后的花楸木门突然被打开，Stiles吓了一跳，转过头去，白发苍苍的牧师微笑着做出邀请的手势，“别害怕。主的荣光照耀你身。”

“……愿主垂青于您，神父。”Stiles换上一个感激的笑容，低声道。

他已嗅到神父身上满溢的圣水气味。每一个神父都不甘愿赴死。

 

接下来，Derek第一次全程观看了什么叫做“死神”。牧师在用尽一切手段后仍然绝望地被Stiles包在怀中：没有人能够抵抗死亡。

年轻的混血恶魔自从离开教堂后就一直保持沉默，在接下来的几天里几乎一言不发，任Stiles怎么撩拨也没用。直到来到地狱之门，他们即将分道扬镳，Derek才再次开口，“那么为什么我要跟着你？你完全可以一个人做这些。”

死神已摆脱复杂的贵族装束恢复黑袍，他花了好几秒钟才意识到这头高阶混血恶魔在问什么。但他已经没有大吵大闹的欲望了，尤其当明白Derek根本一点也不懂。所以他只是挠了挠脸，“因为死神可以杀掉计划外之人，那是不被允许的。你们的目的是监督我按计划办事。”他静了几秒，又忍不住开口，“所以第一次时你找我要那些灵魂完全没有必要，我一点都不需要他们。我又不是地狱生物，以生食人类灵魂为乐。你真该找个人补补课，说真的，到底是谁把你送上来的？是因为你想去人间观光吗？但我得提醒你去人间观光有很多路子，跟死神一道最吃力不讨好。这可是友情劝告。”

Derek没有做声，也没有用他那坚韧可怕的尾巴抽打Stiles。他看上去几乎有点羞赧，Stiles以为他不会再开口，但离开之前仍然听到了Derek的答复：“Peter让我来的。”

Stiles僵住了。地狱里有名的Peter就那么几个，“Peter让我来的”——那就只有一个Peter了。他听到自己的骨头架子在转动中咯吱咯吱地哀嚎：“……Peter Hale？”

“对。他是我叔叔。”Derek挑起一边眉毛。

“……哦天哪。你是一个Hale。巨龙与深渊领主的混血种。——我还以为你是深渊魔龙！”Stiles大嚷，全身浸在遇上多年“老熟人”的侄子的惊惶中，“你该早点告诉我的。你真的该。”

“那跟你有什么关系？”Derek来了兴趣，暗红色的眼睛闪烁。

“那跟你也没关系。”Stiles瞪着眼。他绝对不会说曾经被Peter Hale害的有多惨，足足关了三百年紧闭。Derek跟Peter没有一点相像，气息也是——好吧他们都会吐龙息，但每一条巨龙都会。不能怪他没认出来。

“Derek Hale？”地狱守门人的声音在背后响起，Derek转过头，那头强壮的恶魔不满地喊，“只剩你了。快进来，门要关了。”

Derek没搭理他，再次转过头，准备把Stiles肚子里的存货全榨出来，但黑袍死神已消失无踪。

他只得愤怒地用尾巴拍击地面，打出一道深深的裂缝。

 

三

“又是你。”Stiles捂着脸坐在树桩上，牛仔帽斜斜地背在背上。Derek顺手拿起牛仔帽扣在自己头上，相当愉快，“你叫Stiles Stilinski，生来就是死神，不由人类转化。Peter还是个孩子的时候你就活着。”

“我什么都没听到。”Stiles捂住耳朵，把头埋在膝盖上，“我——只是——一个——死神。”

“起来。”一条尾巴打了个弯从皮带上方钻出来，环住Stiles的腰，轻轻向上提。Derek第一次为人类的发展而感到满意——至少他现在能伸出尾巴了，“去工作。”

这回的工作量不大，一开始他们在广阔的沙漠游荡，地广人稀，不惧被发现，Stiles干脆利落地取走每一个应死之人的性命。工作完成得很快，眼看着就能收尾，Stiles提议去喝一杯：沙漠、仙人掌、两个牛仔，怎么能没有酒吧？

“你是一个死神。”Derek说，听上去倒也没多抗拒。他的尾巴懒洋洋地轻刮地面，划出一道道痕迹。

“你是一个混血，”Stiles说，推开酒吧门，走到吧台坐下，“所以我们就别罗嗦了。美女？两杯朗姆酒。”

“当然，先生。”低沉的女声响起，Stiles牛仔帽的系绳被勾起来，他疑惑地想要抬头，一个火热而充满征服欲的吻落在他唇上，热辣撩人——只是将要。Derek结实的手臂在那丰润双唇压上来前将他带开，Stiles能感觉到恶魔的体温在上升——释放的前兆。

Derek一声不吭，有力的尾巴重重抽向女人，却没有感到应有的血肉触感。正相反，一把银叉将他的尾巴钉到桌子上，冒起黑烟。他咆哮一声，长着骨刺、乌黑油亮的翅膀撑破夹克，在狭小的空间里展开，拍碎墙壁。他用尾巴卷起Stiles，升向天空。他嗅到那股味道了——一个天使。

女人的羽箭从废墟间射出，穿过Derek小腹的鳞甲，带起一蓬碎肉，恶魔之血溅在断裂的木板上，木板一瞬间枯萎碳化。Derek愤怒地扇动翅膀，空气震荡不已，Stiles紧紧抓着他的尾巴被吊在空中，白骨与长袍上全是Derek滚烫的鲜血，现在他看到那个天使的真面目了，他瞪大眼：“Kate！你疯了吗？没有人可以攻击死神的工作搭档！这是规定！”他想不通这个疯女人为什么会在此地出现，鉴于她已经消失了六百年之久。

Kate大笑起来，洁白的羽翼化为利剑袭来，有一支甚至刺入Stiles口中，“没有人会知道！你早该发现了，我们在‘缝隙’里！”她的金发在热风中飘扬，浑身散发着真切的喜悦与兴奋，“噢Derek Hale——我真喜欢你！你护着他就像老母鸡护着小鸡崽！但何不问问他的意见？”

她左手虚握，右手快速地一拉，无数片羽毛合成一支箭，再次射向Derek，“你简直把死神当做人类！Peter可没你这么蠢。”

“你没可能在我手下杀掉他，即使在‘裂缝’里。”Stiles冷静地说。现在他明白了，Kate Argent一直躲在这，借助裂缝的连续性一次又一次冲入地狱猎杀恶魔。那就是这女人在过去六百年里做的。

死神的声音不大，却异常清晰地回荡在两头异生物耳边。Derek疑惑地低头看了眼Stiles：仍然是那副模样，牛仔装束，棕发棕眼，身体瘦弱。

然而他的脊椎骨爬上一层寒意。冰冷刺骨，令他毛发倒竖。

“我说过了，这里是裂缝。”Kate突然温柔下来，几乎是为难地看着Stiles。她胸脯饱满，身材傲人，举手投足都透着成熟女性逼人的野性美，“为什么你一定要护着他们？他们只会增加你的工作量。每一个恶魔都该死。”

“你是个疯子，Kate。连Chris也否定了你。”Stiles说，Derek惊讶地发现他的尾巴松开了，而Stiles稳稳地站在空中，黑袍下摆虚无缥缈，溶入空气。

“没有人可以从我手中夺走生命。”男女老幼喜怒哀乐，无数重声音叠加混合从Stiles口中发出来。死神第二次在非工作场合显露出他的力量，却面对同一个对手，“没有。”

这里是裂缝，谁都看不到。很好。Kate选了个好地方。

他可以杀人了。

 

四

Derek将双手插在高腰西装裤口袋里，看了眼手表：九点二十五分。

地狱之门将在五分钟后打开，门后头站着那个讨人厌的死神。

上次分别后他吸取教训，外出游历了很久，终于能够把Peter按在岩浆河里逼问。Peter把他跟Stiles那点破事全倒出来了：疯女人Kate，滑头Peter，蠢货Stiles。

一个仗着不死之身硬接所有攻击的死神怎么也称不上聪明，尤其是当他的保护对象还趁机逃走时。

门开了。Derek加快脚步，跳下通向人间的地狱之门。

 

“嗨，Derek。”Stiles一身运动套装，嘴里咬着包装纸上印了玛丽莲·梦露的热狗，含含糊糊，“好久不见。”

他没有再问“又是你”：怎么说呢，他早猜到了。

“伤好了？”Derek问，接过Stiles递来的雪糕。他们一起坐在游乐园的栏杆上，有几个小孩路过时怪异地看着他们，又在家长的催促下移开目光。但他倒一点也不在意。

“就没伤过。你回去之后肯定没看死神手册。”Stiles抹了抹嘴，从口袋里摸出小本子：他们的工作与时俱进的很，从羊皮卷轴到电报再到记事本，绝对潮流 ，“这回只有五十个，一天就能干完。”

“死神手册上没有你，你跟他们不同，你不是被转化的。我不知道那些规则对你是否适用。”Derek说，扳过死神仍然一副青少年模样的脸，“现在，我知道七百年前发生了什么。你为什么救Peter？”

“哇哦，这个姿势可不太对。”Stiles尴尬地说，但没有躲开Derek炽热的体温，“我总不能眼看着人破坏规矩？——好吧，条件反射。你也知道我活了多久，习惯成自然。”

“那上次呢？再一次的条件反射？”Derek问。他拿走Stiles手上吃剩一半的热狗，看也不看地丢进垃圾桶。正中红心。

五百年很长，足够王朝更替，海陆易位，森林化为沙土，山丘耸立云霄。足以让一头恶魔不再生涩像个初出茅庐的菜鸟，明白自己想要什么。足以让一个死神慢慢习惯另一个人的存在。

“那是——那当然。你知道的，条件反射。”Stiles干咽了一口唾沫，甚至不敢向热狗投以一个可惜的目光。他看着Derek漂亮的灰眼睛，突然有点结巴。这可不是好预兆。

“很好。”Derek盯着他的眼睛，点了点头，面无表情，“走，去工作。”

他们又回到工作状况，Stiles却觉得大事不妙，“你生气了吗？你没有生气对吧？”他在Derek身后喊，把本子揣进口袋，一路小跑，“你肯定生气了。”

“没有。”Derek说。

他们花了十六个小时把事情办完，Derek确实一切正常。Stiles送Derek回去时犹豫不已，最后还是挠了挠脸，“好吧，Derek？”

“说。”Derek理了理西装。

“你看，我们搭档很多次了。我们很熟了，对吧？”Derek不置可否，Stiles只好继续说下去，“从明年开始算我有二十年假期。你应该也有十年，毕竟，我是说，连Allison他们那帮天堂的都有。我有个想法，不如我们出来玩玩？人间是个好地方，怎么也玩不腻。我们可以装成人类，然后……”

“好。”

“……可以买一栋房子。你说了好吗？你刚刚说了好？”Stiles惊愕地问。

“我说，好。”Derek瞥了一眼Stiles，转身跳下地狱之门。

但Stiles绝对不会错过他嘴角的笑容。

Stiles坐倒在地上，捂住胸口，他的衣服甚至不小心又变回了黑袍子。他觉得自己的心脏要跳出来了，尽管死神并没有心脏：他看到Derek笑了，货真价实的笑容，如假包换，绝非错觉。

“我谈恋爱了。”Stiles喃喃自语，黑袍末端高兴得全飘进空气里，露出白得发亮的脚踝骨，“该死，肯定是。”

 

五

“咳，所以，地狱里装了通信站。”Stiles拿着手机问，Derek在电话那头嗯了一声，“差不多，我们把信号范围和人间同步了。Peter和Laura干的。”

“那挺不错。”Stiles在床上翻了个身，乐滋滋地看着天花板上Derek原型的大幅照片，“我们可以视频聊天。你的Twitter是？”

“Demderek Monhale。”Derek说，“明天来地狱之门等我。”

“那地方现在可在白宫里，不好进的很。”Stiles抱怨，又为Derek话语中透露的信息而疑惑不已，甚至忘了嘲笑他搞笑的名字，“你来干嘛？你不是跟Scott分到一起了吗？他最近应该被Melissa门禁了。”

“我申请了常驻证。”Derek说，态度好像在说“我昨天又把Peter揍了一顿”一样自然。Stiles愣住了。完全地愣住了。

“你……你干嘛？常驻证？那玩意就是个项圈，能让你变成一头低阶恶魔！”Stiles跳下床挥舞着手臂乱转，日光灯一闪一灭，楼下的住客在惊叫，但那都不关Stiles的事。他就听到Derek说他申请了常驻证。该死，他干嘛这么干？

“那没什么。”Derek的语气中透着没有丝毫作假的不在乎，“人间都是小喽啰。我能应付。”

“那又不好玩！”

“我不是为了好玩。”Derek说，“Stiles？”

“嗯。”Derek的坚决让Stiles沮丧地垂下肩膀，日光灯也不闪了，取而代之的是室内骤降的气温。“我在呢。”

“你现在在美国。”

“对。”

“纽约通过了同性恋婚姻法。”

“对……？”

“你有一个叫Stiles Stilinski的身份证，我也有一个叫Derek Hale的身份证。”

“对。”Stiles张大嘴巴。他知道Derek想说什么了。

“我们明天去领证。”Derek说，仍然是“Stiles，去工作”的理所当然口气。

“这个——我，好吧，呃，我们已经认识好几百年了。我们住一起也一百多年了。”Stiles尽量组织语言，脚底又变成黑袍，游荡着乱跑，他一把抓住，塞进怀里，舔了舔嘴唇，“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。在人类的定义里我们早就是伴侣了。所以我想我们确实该领证。”他干巴巴地说完，补充了一句，“明天见，Derek。”

“Stiles。”Derek在电话那头轻轻叫了一声，混血恶魔的声音前所未有地温和。不是正常人意义上的，只能说相对他自己放松了不少，听起来仍然硬邦邦。但就是温和。百分百的温和。“我爱你。”

“……别这样，Derek。”Stiles捂住脸，恼怒地趴在床上。黑袍受了刺激，把他整个人包起来，他在一片黑暗中宣布，耳朵发烫，“我要散架了。我的骨头都松了。真的，我的肋骨已经掉下来了。我要拿给你看。”

Derek默不作声，只有浅浅的呼吸声。Stiles深呼吸，把头露出来一小点，脸颊红得够呛。他小声而快速地说，“好吧。听着，这里是来自Stiles Stilinski的该死的告白。我也爱你。”

 

六

Scott：上帝的大便啊！！！！

Isaac：？

Erica：？

Scott：Stiles和Derek结婚了！！！！

Boyd：？

Cora：？

Isaac：操

Erica：……

Boyd：哦

Erica：他们现在才去？

Isaac：你确定？这怎么可能！不可能！！！

Scott：[图片]我看到他们在领证，我偷拍的

Cora：[流泪]

Cora：[痛哭出声]

Cora：[不可思议][恼怒]

Erica：他们居然穿了两套西服

Erica：Derek衣柜里不全是同一套衣服吗？

Erica：早就跟你说了Derek和Stiles有一腿

Cora：不可能，Derek从来没提起过Stiles，三百年都没有

Isaac：但他跟Stiles就没断过联系

Isaac：我前天借Derek的手机时不小心按了快捷号码

Erica：肯定是Stiles

Isaac：我不知道，头像是

Cora：不！！！！！！不！！！！！！！

Erica：肯定是

Cora：不！！！！！！！！！不！！！！！！！！！！！！！不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Cora：不！！！！！！！！！！！！不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

[Cora已被管理员Erica踢出讨论组]

Erica：我们应该要求休假

Isaac：等等，你把Cora踢出去了？[惊恐]

Erica：她在砸门

Erica：等我一会

Scott：为什么Erica早就知道了你不知道？

Isaac：我不知道，我没看出苗头

Erica：好了

Erica：继续

Erica：Scott看到什么？详细点，有图都发上来

[Cora被管理员Erica邀请加入讨论组]

Cora：我要告诉Peter，他不会允许的

Erica：Peter早知道了

Erica：注意看Scott那张图的右后方

Erica：看到Peter的尾巴了吗？

Cora：操

[Cora已离线]

Scott：为Peter祈祷[蜡烛]

Scott：[图片]

Scott：[图片]

Scott：[图片]

Scott：没了

[Scott已被管理员Erica踢出讨论组]

Isaac：Erica？

[Isaac已被管理员Erica踢出讨论组]

[讨论组解散]

 

“头儿，你这样可不对。”Erica瞪着Derek，后者正坐在她的电脑前操纵鼠标，“你秘密结婚还不告诉我们，我们只是享受信息交流的小小快感。”

“好奇心会害死猫。”Derek说，手机在怀里震动，他拿出手机，“Stiles？”

“你在搞什么鬼！”Stiles喊，“我好不容易才趁着Scott不在抢了他的账号！你破坏了我完美的计划。”

“如果你想要大家都知道，”Derek说，“我们可以在地狱来一次。”

“那不错。”Stiles来了精神，“每个人都该知道。我还要顺便申请固定搭档。说真的，过去几百年怎么没把这事办了？——还有那个纹身，你的纹身。我要一个。我们可以在下次工作时露出来，这样所有人都会把我们当成一对。”

“可以。”Derek说，Erica惊恐地看到他嘴角在上翘，非常细微。她赶紧离开房间，避免被灭口。

End.


End file.
